A social application is an application based on a social network. A user may establish a social relationship with a stranger or an acquaintance through the social application to become a network social contact, so that the user may transmit a message to the network social contact directly to communicate and interact with the network social contact directly. The user may also share an interesting video on a content sharing page of the social application, so that the network social contact having the network social relationship with the user may watch the video shared by the user when accessing to the content sharing page, thereby achieving an interaction between the user and the network social contact.